


Como construir un puente

by rantingprince



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Fake Relationship, M/M, and it's the most idiotic one i have written, bingo_argchi, menciones de los demás, really gay universe, sucks so hard, this one really sucks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel y Martín tienen una relación de tres años. Luego no. Luego si. La verdad no están muy seguros. </p><p>Nadie lo está.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como construir un puente

 

\- Déjame ver si lo entendí -dice Manuel, con una ironía tan palpable que Martín tiene que usar todo su autocontrol para no patear los pies del moreno debajo de la mesa.- Necesitas que vaya contigo a la fiesta de tu familia, para..., ¿Qué era? ¿Hacerles ver que ya superaste tu obsesión con tu ex? ¿O solo es para que Victoria no te presente más opciones?

Manuel no está sonriendo cuando lo dice, pero sus ojos castaños brillan burlones cuando se encuentran con los suyos, y Martín ahoga un quejido, pasándose ambas manos por la cara, porque por supuesto que de todos sus amigos, Manuel es la peor opción.

La única opción.

El café dónde están está tan vacío a esa hora de la mañana que Martín está seguro de que la camarera está escuchando su conversación en ese preciso instante, si es que la cantidad de veces que se ha acercado a limpiar la mesa de al lado es alguna indicación. Seguro va a tener una gran historia que contarle a sus amigas, Martín ya puede imagínarsela. Su único consuelo es que al menos Manuel tiene la decencia de parecer molesto con la intromisión, y de vez en cuando obliga a la camarera a moverse de mesa, solo _mirándola_.

Martín está seguro que de haber estado sentado frente a Luciano, el moreno estaría riéndose tan ruidosamente que atraería la atención de los transeúntes también. Quizá él mismo le estaría contando la historia a la camarera, en realidad, así que tiene que admitir, con cierto recelo, que de todas sus opciones, Manuel quizá no es la peor.

Quizá.

  
\- Mirá flaco, en primer lugar, vos serás el de las obsesiones, yo estoy perfecto –sisea Martín, entrecerrando los ojos mientras revuelve su café.- Y en segundo lugar, no es como si fueras mi primera elección ni nada parecido,-gruñe, pasando por alto la pequeña mueca que cruza el rostro de Manuel.- En verdad sos mi única opción, no conozco muchos amigos que estén dispuestos a hacerlo, y no soporto otra tarde de mi vieja y mi tía hablándome sobre sus peluqueros y el tipo que le hace _reiki_ o qué se yo.  
\- ¿Y qué te hace creer que yo estoy dispuesto a ser tu pantalla?   
\- Bueno, en primera, no tenés novio y como eres, jamás tendrás, así que no habría temas de celos, ni me tendría que arriesgar a que alguien te vea tirando con alguien...,

\- Ja, ja, que estái’ chistoso hueón, cualquiera diría que no me estai’ pidiendo un favor.

\- Y…, todavía necesitas plata, ¿verdad?

Manuel se recuesta en la silla después de eso, con los brazos cruzados y la vista perdida en su té y los restos de medialuna que tiene al lado. Sus conversaciones siempre son así, y aunque al comienzo Martín perdía la paciencia en los silencios del moreno, hoy en día le da igual. Incluso diría que es una buena reacción, considerando el contexto.

Al menos lo está pensando, ¿no?

\- Igual no funcionaría, hueón, tu familia me conoce. –dice Manuel, rompiendo el silencio casi sin interés mientras se lleva la taza a la boca.- En cuarto medio iba a tomar once allá después de salir del preu, ¿te acuerdas? La tía ni cagando te cree esta hueá’.

\- Pf, pero si eso es lo otro que te hace tan buen candidato, Manuel, -No solo Manuel lo mira curioso ahora, sino que la mesera también parece estar esperando muy quieta en la mesa de al fondo a que Martín termine su frase, y no puede evitar sonreír mientras toma su café. Todo sea por el efecto dramático.- Te conocen tanto que cuando les explique que sos muy tímido y te da vergüenza ser cariñoso en público, ni se van a inmutar. Seguro que a mi vieja le encanta eso de vos.

Aquella mañana había terminado con Manuel levantándose de la mesa, medio indignado con la propuesta, para ser sinceros, y Martín se había ido satisfecho, tarareando la canción que la mesera tenía puesta como música de fondo.

Ni siquiera le había molestado la sonrisa indulgente de la mujer cuando había pagado la cuenta por los dos, a fin de cuentas, Martín estaba seguro de que toda la salida había sido una inversión a futuro. Para algo conocía a Manuel  desde hace años, y podía jurar que para el fin de semana tendría un nuevo novio –falso- sentado en su departamento tomando el té.

\- Solo una vez – había dicho Manuel ese domingo, golpeando con rabia los botones del control del Play Station, con las orejas rojas escondidas entre su pelo.

 

I.

Manuel odia su carrera, su tesis incompleta, su vida, su departamento, sus pies que apenas aguantan el dolor de estar todo el día de pie en la tienda, su trabajo de medio tiempo, todo. Odia todo lo que existe en el mundo y más allá. De hecho, si no le sonara como el diario de una adolescente, quizá pensaría en hacer una lista de todas las cosas que odia en ese momento, porque son demasiadas y seguro se le está escapando alguna mientras arrastra sus pies dentro del departamento.

La vida es difícil, y el verano en Santiago le está quemando las neuronas, pero al menos tiene arroz del día anterior en el refrigerador, y si algo ha aprendido de sus años universitarios, es la importancia de reconocer las victorias de la vida, por pequeñas que sean. Por miserable que se vea su arroz blanco cuando lo saca del microondas, es una victoria no tener que prepararse el almuerzo él mismo.

 

Está a la mitad del plato cuando suena el timbre, y Manuel se queda quieto, muy quieto, esperando a que su visita se rinda y deje de golpear su puerta. No es que ignorar a todo el mundo sea su estándar en realidad, es simplemente que están a final de mes, y aún no tiene suficiente para pagarle la renta a la dueña del departamento. Prácticamente está aguantando la respiración mientras mira a la puerta, el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, pero todo es mejor que los gritos de la vieja bruja a la que le arrienda.

 

\- ¡Manuel, sé que estás ahí, abríme boludo! -Grita Martín del otro lado, dando un par de golpes más, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior - Te traje comida, dale, que se va a enfriar.

 

El olor de la comida china se esparce por su -diminuto- departamento en cosa de segundos luego de que Martín entra, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras deja las cosas en el mesón. No es exactamente una novedad que el rubio aparezca en su departamento, pero con cada cosa que saca se ve más sospechoso a los ojos entrenados de Manuel; no en vano han pasado los últimos tres años pretendiendo ser pareja. No es algo que lo enorgullezca en verdad, pero seguramente conoce a Martín mejor que su propia madre.

Y de verdad, ese pensamiento nunca lo ha podido enorgullecer.

 

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Creí que ya habías superado tu miedo a ser envenenado por la comida que te traigo –comenta Martín risueño, mirándolo con ambas cejas alzadas mientras comienza a llenar su propio plato con pequeños cerros de cada cosa.

\- Nada oh’ –murmura, tomando un arrollado de primavera entre los dedos. Está caliente, como todo lo demás, y ciertamente es mejor que el arroz solo, pero al mismo tiempo se siente como estar firmando un contrato sin leerlo. Manuel se siente ridículo, mirando la masa frita con cierta desconfianza antes de llevársela a la boca- Oye, ¿Necesitai’ algo?

\- No, no, siéntate a comer, flaco.

Martín tiene muchos talentos, según Manuel al menos (no es que tenga que decírselo), uno de esos talentos es hacer una conversación consigo mismo sin parecer desquiciado. Lo ha visto hacerlo desde el colegio, pero aún no entiende cómo puede conversar sólo en realidad. Martín ni siquiera parece estarlo mirando ahora, solo come y habla como si Manuel estuviese participando activamente, haciendo comentarios sobre la tienda de comida china a la que pasó entre bocado y bocado.

Manuel espera un gran total de cinco minutos antes de sentarse y comer, tal y como le había dicho Martín, intentando no sospechar del pequeño festín que el rubio trajo, de su propio bolsillo, sin ninguna razón, y sin aviso.

Por supuesto, no tiene caso.

 

\- Y bueno, que Victoria me alegó por _Facebook_ , ¿sabés? Me dijo que no he ido a Valdivia a ver a la familia en tanto tiempo que mi abuela está convencida de que va a morir antes de verme de nuevo. Es re dramática, pero mi vieja dice que hay que darle en el gusto –suspira Martín entremedio de la conversación.- Se inventó todo un drama, ¿ves? De que yo creo que ella no me acepta y no sé qué otra boludez. Y ahora dice que quiere demostrarme que no le importa que no le vaya a dar nietos.

La voz de Martín va a acompañada del sonido del agua corriendo, y Manuel está seguro de que debería estar preocupado, aún más preocupado que antes de hecho, porque el rubio está lavando los platos por voluntad propia en su departamento; pero sinceramente no puede reunir la fuerza necesaria para preocuparse por eso, no ahora al menos, no cuando por fin tiene el estómago lleno y el tiempo para estar echado en el sillón sin pensar en nada.

Incluso le parece relajante escuchar el discurso solitario de Martín, y está medio dormido cuando el sonido del agua desaparece, y dos dedos húmedos presionan contra su mejilla.

\- Hmm.

\- Me mandó tres pasajes para el 20 de Diciembre.

\- Ahá…,  Espera ¿Tres? ¿Vas a ir con Daniel también?

\- No, boludo, Daniel es primo por parte paterna y no tiene nada que ver con mi familia del sur –suspira Martín, su voz tiene una nota de exasperación esta vez, como si no pudiese creer que Manuel no sepa sobre su árbol familiar.

Esa clase de cosas pasan con ellos, de vez en cuando uno de los dos se ofende sin razón. A veces pelean, a veces no, depende del día, de las estrellas, del clima, quién sabe en realidad, pero Manuel no está dispuesto a pelear _ese_ día, así que solo se da media vuelta, hundiendo la cara en el cojín mientras balbucea. Con algo de suerte Martín va a considerarlo un caso perdido.

\- Ah, chucha, _sorry._

Por supuesto, nada nunca es como Manuel pretende que sea, y en vez de eso, Martín levanta sus piernas, sentándose al otro extremo del sillón. Sus pies acaban sobre el regazo del rubio, y es casi la misma posición, pero es inútil intentar dormir así, Manuel lo sabe por experiencia propia. Aún así mantiene los ojos cerrados, esperando pacientemente a que Martín retome su cuento.  

No está seguro de qué está esperando, pero sabe que no le va a gustar en el mismo instante en que siente las manos de Martín apretarle la rodilla.

\- Es un pasaje para mí, para mi vieja, y para mi pololo, Manuel.

 

 II.

Martín nunca ha sido un gran fan de los viajes en avión en realidad, probablemente sea un remanente de su niñez, cuando tenía que ir y venir de Valdivia con su madre, tanto así que parecía una rutina de su vida, un tipo de ritual de su madre luego del divorcio.

No es tanto el viaje en avión, lo que lo irrita, es más bien la previa. Es tener que llegar al aeropuerto a una hora insulsa, hacer fila, y luego esperar y esperar y seguir esperando hasta que por fin puedan abordar el dichoso avión. Pasar por los detectores, mostrar sus documentos, todo le parece molesto a esas horas de la mañana.

Pero al menos no están viajando en bus.

Manuel por otro lado, camina detrás de él mirando todo con una desconfianza que a Martín se le antoja divertida, aunque sabe que no puede reírse, no cuando está obligando al moreno a pasar la navidad con él en el sur; porque digan lo que digan sus amigos, Martín tiene una conciencia, una conciencia muy despierta y capáz de sentirse culpable de vez en cuando; aunque está más que seguro de que su oferta navideña es mil veces mejor que cualquier plan fraguado en el mundo de Manuel y su familia disfuncional, así que la culpa no es tanta, casi nada, solo un poquito.

De todas formas Manuel no parece especialmente molesto, incluso le trae un café mientras esperan a la hora del embarco. Luego de tanto tiempo fingiendo actuar como pareja es casi natural para ambos, saberse sus gustos, comprar para dos, es como prender y apagar las luces de su departamento. En ese momento están prendidas, y la pierna de Manuel roza la suya cuando se sienta a su lado.

Es cálido, en comparación con el plástico de su asiento.

\- Oye, Martín, tenemos que hablar –murmura el moreno, mirando el vaso plástico en sus manos como si tuviera la respuesta a todos sus problemas. No puede evitar sonreír de lado cuando lo ve, porque es de esas cosas que jamás cambian; desde que estaban en el colegio que Manuel mira su comida para no tener que mirar a la gente en las conversaciones importantes, es un gesto que Martín se sabe de memoria.- Oye.

\- Si, si, te estoy escuchando. Que andás exigente hoy _amor_.

Las luces se apagan con esa sola palabra, como siempre, y Martín no puede evitar reírse un poco cuando Manuel se aleja de él. No alcanza a ser un centímetro, pero se siente. Es predecible, siempre lo ha sido, tanto, que cuando Martín se encuentra con su mirada, directa y seria, no sabe qué hacer.

Manuel carraspea, apretando demás el vaso que tiene en las manos, pero no desvía la mirada, y a esas alturas es el turno de Martín de querer mirar su café, la puerta, los guardias, los turistas, cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que enfrentarse a lo desconocido que es tener a Manuel mirándolo así mientras hablan.

\- Creo que deberíamos…, Ósea…, No…, -comienza a decir, titubeando- Puta, es que suena extraña esta hueá…,

\- ¿Qué cosa? Dilo nomás.

\- Es que quiero que _termines_ conmigo, Martín.

No ha tenido demasiadas relaciones serias en su vida, y  no es lo suficientemente cínico como para creer que está en una tampoco, pero aún así, no puede evitar pensar que las cosas simplemente no deberían ser así.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No soy un buen novio, Manuel? ¿Es porque no te di regalo de cumpleaños? –pregunta, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, y su mejor expresión de drama.

\- No seai’ hueón, que es en serio.

\- Ya, bueno, _en serio_ , ¿por qué?

\- Puta, llevamos tres años haciendo esta hueá, y ya, _piola_ , pero porque antes no estaba _ni ahí_ con tener pareja –Manuel tiene las orejas rojas mientras habla, y el líquido de su vaso se balancea de un lado hacia el otro con el movimiento constante de su pierna.

\- ¿Y ahora sí? ¿De verdad me vas a decir que conociste a alguien, Manu?

No pretende reírse, más bien diría que es lo último que se le pasa por la mente, pero hay algo burlón en su voz cuando termina de hablar, seguido por una especie de risa que más parece un bufido incrédulo.

Martín no sabe por qué, pero mientras mira a Manuel, rígido como una tabla en el asiento de al lado, piensa en decirle que no, que nunca, que no quiere. Y con su risa y su silencio aún flotando en el aire alrededor de ellos, Manuel se encoge de hombros, tomándose el resto de su café de golpe con una mueca.

\- Sí, sí oh, yo…, Yo pienso tener pololo algún día, de verdad, ríete todo lo que quieras –Manuel tiene una mueca en los labios mientras habla, y en sus manos el vaso ya no tiene forma, con lo mucho que lo ha arrugado.- por eso tenemos que terminar esta weá. –dice antes de levantarse, todo rápido y golpeado;  y Martín solo asiente, incapaz de formular la disculpa que tiene en la punta de los labios.- Cuando volvamos a Santiago se acaba, ¿ya?

\- Dale, como vos querás. –responde automáticamente, y Manuel le dedica una especie de sonrisa que no alcanza a serlo del todo.

Él mismo cree que se la responde con una mueca, en vez de la sonrisa que estaba intentando hacer. Y sigue con la mirada fija en la figura de Manuel, pensando en cualquier cosa, en nada, en como las manos delgadas del moreno siempre terminan rompiendo los vasos desechables cuando compran café.

 

III.

La familia de Martín es enorme, no es que no lo supiera, pero aún así se sorprende cuando llega a una casa llena de gente por saludar, entrando y saliendo de todas las habitaciones. Martín lo arrastra de aquí a allá, recibiendo las bromas con risas y comentarios que Manuel no alienta ni desmiente.

La abuela en cuestión está sentada en la sala de estar con una taza en las manos y una sonrisa brillante solo para Martín, incluso hace el esfuerzo de levantarse y abrazarlo, sus collares tintineando con el movimiento. Martín se encorva para ella con una sonrisa idéntica, y Manuel no puede evitar desviar su vista hacia el ventanal, porque el patio de esa casa es enorme, porque en verdad nadie le ha hablado directamente todavía, y porque es un extraño, y no debería ver esas cosas.

No debería ver a Martín encorvándose sonriente, ni escuchar los regaños cariñosos de su abuela, alimentados con ganas por los comentarios de la tía que viene entrando con una bandeja en las manos.

Manuel lleva exactamente dos horas en Valdivia, no ha comido crudo, no ha tomado cerveza, ni ha hecho nada de lo que Martín venía presumiendo en el avión; no ha conocido ninguna parte nueva, no tiene fotos ni recuerdos, pero ya quiere devolverse a Santiago.

\- ¿Y? ¿No vas a presentarnos, Martín?

\- ¿Ah? Ah, ah sí. Nana, este es Manuel, mi novio.

Manuel apenas puede evitar la mueca cuando escucha esa palabra, jamás le ha gustado en realidad, y jamás la usa. Incluso después de tres años se siente extraño oírlo, especialmente porque Martín nunca habla así de él. Cuando lo presentó a Victoria le dijo que era su “peor es nada”, y cuando les tocó confesárselo a Sebastián fue Luciano el que los delató, y usó una palabra en portugués que Manuel jamás entendió.

Tiene que agacharse para recibir el abrazo de la mujer, y está seguro de que tiene toda la cara roja,  siempre es lo mismo con esa mentira.

Se siente culpable cuando la mujer le sonríe, y él le devuelve el gesto. 

\- ¡Por fin te conozco! Mi nieta habla tanto de ti, ya que mi nieto ni siquiera se molesta en llamar a su abuela…, -sisea la vieja, mirando a Martín por el rabillo del ojo mientras le aprieta las manos, y Manuel solo quiere irse de ahí.- Pero vamos, vamos, Manuel, debes estar cansado luego del vuelo, ven a tomar una tacita de té conmigo, mi nieto puede llevar tus maletas a la habitación de huéspedes.

\- ¡Pero nana!

\-  ¡Manuel! –la voz de Victoria devora las quejas de Martín, y Manuel no puede evitar la sonrisa formándose en su cara cuando la ve.- ¡Tanto tiempo!

Victoria va directo hacia él, y Martín hace su mejor impresión de un gato ofendido mientras ella lo abraza. Manuel sinceramente no intenta evitar la risa que se le escapa, incluso devuelve el abrazo de Victoria, y pretende no notar la mirada sorprendida de Martín cuando pasa.

\- Ya, ya, –sisea Martín, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Desde que terminaste la u nomás.

\- _Demasiado_ tiempo.

\- Si, hueona, se te extraña en Santiago –suspira Manuel, casi sin querer. En otro momento quizá le avergonzaría escuchar la sinceridad de su voz, pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, así que solo le ofrece una sonrisa avergonzada mientras espera su reacción.

Victoria lo mira confundida unos segundos antes de sonreír, toda dientes blancos y maldad hasta donde Manuel puede ver al menos.

\- Yo sé que sí, Manuel, quiero creer que si no me extrañaras tanto no habrías terminado en la cama de Martín –dice, riéndose fuerte cuando su primo comienza a quejarse.-  Por eso mismo deberíamos ir a tomar café mientras tu pololo acomoda las maletas ¿No crees? Incluso lo haré yo, he estado practicando con la cafetera.

Manuel solo pone los ojos en blanco mientras asiente, dejando que la mano de Victoria lo guié a lo que supone es la cocina, desde donde escucha hablar a la abuela y a la tía de Martín. Aún no cree que le corresponda estar ahí, pero tener a Victoria al lado le hace sentir que no importa, y ciertamente disfruta ver a Martín hacerle gestos iracundos desde la escalera.

Lo último que ve antes de cruzar el umbral son las dos manos de Martín levantándole el dedo de al medio.  

 

IV. 

Valdivia es exactamente como la recuerda, y aunque en la humilde opinión de Martín eso no es algo bueno, le sirve de sobra para poder guiar a Manuel por la ciudad cuando por fin logra separarlo de su familia. No es que sea el mejor guía turístico, al menos es capaz de reconocer eso, pero sí puede llevarlo a comer.

A varios lugares de hecho.

Muchos más lugares de los que debería en un solo día, y para las ocho, cuando están sentados en el parque, tiene que resistir la urgencia de tocarse el estómago cada tanto, preguntándose si esa barriga que tiene es por estar hinchado o no. A su lado, Manuel está prácticamente echado en la banca, sus piernas largas estiradas a todo lo que dan, y la cabeza tirada hacia atrás mientras se queja de haber comido de más.

\- No te quejes, tú fuiste el que quería competir por ese sándwich gratis. –comenta Martín con gracia cuando Manuel bufa a su lado, pasándose las manos por la cara como si estuviese sufriendo.

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que no podías comer más? –gruñe el moreno, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.- Tu siempre puedes comer más, Martín, está en tu currículo o algo así.

\- ¿Qué? No me tires la culpa a mí, vos sos la decepción. ¿Qué pasó con tu lombriz solitaria, Manu? Justo hoy tenías que ser una persona normal ¿verdad?

El siguiente quejido de Manuel suena más a risa que a otra cosa, pero Martín pretende que no lo nota.

Es uno de esos momentos en que se entienden, y por eso está dispuesto a ignorar lo que Manuel quiere que ignore. No es que sean tan pocos los momentos que comparten así, pero Martín siempre los considera algo especial, una conexión distinta a la que tienen usualmente. En este caso, una conexión basada en el arrepentimiento y la comida, como todas las grandes conexiones de su vida. Y aún así, está seguro de que no está ni la mitad de arrepentido que Manuel, especialmente si toma en consideración que ha estado luchando por la atención de su amigo durante casi una semana entera.

Incluso su prima chica parece encantada con la idea de Manuel, probablemente porque Manuel es el único dispuesto a dedicarle una tarde entera a escucharla hablar sobre libros para adultos jóvenes y niños. Quién sabe.

El punto es que no está dispuesto a ser menos que el resto de sus familiares, incluso si eso significa pasar la noche tomando agua de manzanilla mientras escucha a Manuel quejarse.

A fin de cuentas, se supone que son novios ¿Quién podría creerles si ni siquiera pasaran tiempo juntos fuera de la casa? Nadie. Es obvio para todos menos Manuel, probablemente.

\- Estás viejo, hueón, cuando éramos chicos si podías. –Comenta Manuel como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando hacia el cielo con ambas manos cruzadas sobre su estómago.- Íbamos a comer donde el papá de Miguel y siempre ganábamos el descuento.

\- Sonás como si hubiese sido mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Son más de cinco años, hueón, es harto.

No hablan mucho más después de eso, Manuel mirando el cielo como si hubiese algo que ver, y Martín mirando a la gente pasar, niños, mujeres, hombres, de todo un poco, todos en sus propios mundos, lejos de su banca y los más de cinco años de amistad.

\- Deberías darme un regalo por haberte aguantado tanto tiempo –murmura, mirando a Manuel por el rabillo del ojo.

Lo está mirando, no sabe hace cuánto tiempo, pero Manuel lo está mirando de la misma forma que miraba el cielo hace unos minutos.

Y va más allá de ser incómodo, en realidad. Especialmente cuando el moreno por fin contesta, su voz vuelta un susurro y ambas cejas enarcadas casi hasta desaparecer bajo su flequillo.

\- Ya, ¿Y qué te debería dar, oh, benevolente sacohueas? –pregunta, medio sonriendo.

Martín no sabe por qué esa sonrisa lo hace mirar al cielo, pero cuando pasa, no ve nada en especial. Celeste y nubes blancas, y el sol, por supuesto, a unos minutos de desaparecer.

\- No sé, boludo, debería ser una iniciativa tuya. Eres pésimo en esto de la amistad y el amor –murmura Martín, encogiéndose de hombros, incluso si duda que el gesto tenga el mismo peso cuando está echado en una banca. Ni siquiera sabe si Manuel lo está mirando en ese momento, pero lo hace de todas formas, cruzando sus brazos sobre su estómago también.- Pero como soy benevolente, esperaré, voy a esperarte hasta que se te ocurra a ti solito.

El bufido de Manuel suena a risa, y antes de saberlo Martín también se está riendo cuando siente la patada del moreno empujando apenas sus piernas.

 

V.

Sebastián llega el mismo día de navidad, según Martín, es porque le gustan las entradas dramáticas, y Manuel simplemente no puede negar la verdad de ese hecho cuando el rubio entra al comedor en medio del almuerzo.

El tiempo prácticamente se detiene a su alrededor entre saludos y abrazos familiares. Bueno, para todos menos para él, que simplemente espera sentado, con el tenedor aún rebosante de lechuga, y la agradable sensación de ser invisible por primera vez desde que llegó a esa casa.

Durante su turno de saludar, Martín le da un par de palmadas en la espalda a su primo, y solo mirando, Manuel sabe son más fuertes y pesadas de lo que parecen. Sebastian murmura algo, y aunque no lo oye, puede apostar su salario a que es un insulto.

Casi le sorprende como, a pesar de la distancia, del trabajo y de la vida en general, esos dos siempre se las arreglan para estar en contacto y _discutir_ sin hacerlo, tal cual lo hacían años atrás, cuando aún iban los tres en el mismo colegio.

Si lo piensa, siempre fue igual, Martín y Sebastián peleando sin pelear, y Manuel mirando, siempre mirando, nada más.

Está tan sumido en sus recuerdos que casi no nota la mirada que Victoria le está dirigiendo, y sinceramente, se arrepiente de notarla, especialmente cuando su rostro comienza a calentarse bajo su mirada. Manuel se conoce, sabe que tiene marcas irregulares y rojas en su cara en ese mismo momento, que sus orejas también están tomando un color rosado con cada segundo que le mantiene la mirada a Victoria.

Ella no sabe –o al menos eso es lo que se dice cuando intenta hacerse el tonto, encogerse de hombros, fruncir el ceño, lo típico. Pero Victoria solo le sonríe, moviéndole las cejas antes de que Manuel se rinda y baje la mirada a su tenedor olvidado.

Sí sabe. Por supuesto que sabe.

Ella siempre sabe.

 

Manuel no está seguro de qué es lo que sabe exactamente, pero está seguro de que su vida será mucho mejor si no llega a descubrirlo. Es uno de esos conocimientos básicos de su existencia. El cielo es azul, el invierno es frío, Miguel sabe cocinar, Luciano sabe bailar, y Victoria no es tonta. Es por eso, y únicamente por eso, que decide quedarse con Martín el resto del día, leyendo acostado en su cama, escuchándolo hablar con Sebastián sobre la universidad (y esquivando las preguntas dirigidas a él, claro), cualquier cosa con tal de evitar la mirada de Victoria siguiéndolo de aquí a allá.

El mismo Martín no parece notarlo, pero no hay nada de raro en eso. A decir verdad, esa es una de las cosas que le gustan de Martín, que simplemente no sabe y no cuestiona muchas de las cosas que Manuel hace, solo sigue caminando hacia adelante, pretendiendo que es demasiado astuto como para preguntar.

Para la hora de la cena, la idea de que Victoria sabe algo le suena estúpida y paranoica, especialmente porque no hay nada que saber sobre él en esa casa, ni en esa región, ni en esa familia en realidad.

Martín va a terminar con él en unos días, lo que se sepa o no se sepa no importa, y lo más probable es que luego de eso no haya más Victoria, ni más Sebastián por los cuales preocuparse.

La mesa está llena de comida, aderezos, ensaladas, carne, guarniciones, de todo en verdad. Hay más comida de la que Manuel recuerda haber consumido alguna vez en una navidad, pero también es cierto que con su madre difícilmente celebraban la navidad de todas formas.  Aquí en cambio, todos están conversando ruidosamente a su alrededor, riéndose y pasando las fuentes de un extremo de la mesa hasta el otro.

Usualmente le gustan esos ambientes, le gusta ver a la gente hablar, así no tiene que hacerlo el mismo, incluso si se vuelve un poco incómodo de vez en cuando, es lo que ha estado haciendo toda su vida, y está bien. Es una piel cómoda que usar en todo momento.

 

Excepto esa noche.

Manuel intenta decirse una y otra vez que no tiene nada que ver con la idea de que esta es la última vez, pero después de tres años pretendiendo es más difícil de lo que espera, especialmente cuando se sienta con Martín en un rinconcito de la sala de estar, esperando a que den las doce.

\- No me compraste un regalo, ¿verdad?

\- Sabes que no –murmura Manuel encogiéndose de hombros. Martín está moviendo el vino blanco en su copa, una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.- ¿Tú tampoco…, verdad?

\- No, boludo. Sé que no te gusta – hay una risita al final de su oración, pero no suena normal. Manuel no está seguro de cuál es el problema, pero sabe que está ahí, volviendo el aire pesado a su alrededor.- Si preguntan, decimos que fueron regalos muy privados.

\- Seguro Victoria va a querer verlos de todas formas.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Martín, Victoria es _tu_ prima. Tú deberías saber, recuerda que yo solo soy el _amigo gay_ –la frase es de la misma Victoria, de hace años atrás, pero aún le suena divertida, incluso si lo irrita al mismo tiempo, es divertida de la forma ofensiva en que todas las bromas muy personales lo son.- _Su amigo gay sin gusto para la ropa o la decoración de interiores_ , si no mal recuerdo.

Eso deshace el problema, fuera cual fuera, Manuel lo sabe incluso antes de que Martín se largue a reír, sus hombros temblando por la risa mal contenida, y sus ojos reducidos a dos líneas apenas visibles. Manuel no puede evitar sonreírle a medias cuando sus ojos se encuentran, encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver su vista a la copa ya vacía en sus manos, aunque no recuerda exactamente cuando se le acabó el vino.

\- Todavía recuerdo tu cara cuando te dijo eso.

\- Obvio que te acuerdas. De todas las anécdotas posibles…,

Manuel no sabe muchas cosas. No sabe qué está pasando en ese momento. No sabe por qué Martín le pone la mano en la pierna, ni por qué se inclina a besarlo. Solo sabe que está pasando y que debería ser perfectamente normal para una pareja de tres años besarse en navidad.

Mientras sus manos se hunden en el pelo de Martín, Manuel recuerda que él mismo había puesto una regla sobre avisar con anticipación antes de esas cosas. Acordarlo antes de estar en público para que no fuera a reaccionar mal por accidente. Y casi quiere reírse de su propia estupidez.

De fondo cree escuchar a la tía de Martín diciendo que ya son las doce.

 

 VI.

Manuel se va antes que él, en un día ridículamente normal, donde Martín y sus primos van a dejarlo al aeropuerto, cargados de cosas que la abuela de Martín insiste en regarlarle a Manuel, a pesar de todas las veces que intentaron decirle que estaba bien así.

El único momento a solas que tienen son diez minutos antes de que Manuel se suba al avión, los dos sentados con un vaso plástico en las manos. Manuel está tomando té esta vez, y tiene la vista perdida en la gente a su alrededor.

\- No fue tan malo –comenta el moreno, bajito, y sin despegar la vista de una mujer que parece perdida, mirando a todos lados mientras arrastra su maleta verde por el pasillo.

\- ¿Tan malo? Estoy seguro de que fue la mejor navidad de tu vida boludo – no es su intención ofenderse, pero ahí están, y cuando Manuel lo mira con ambas cejas alzadas en confusión, Martín no puede evitar la vergüenza tampoco. Simplemente pasa, calentándole la punta de las orejas mientras el silencio de Manuel se alarga entre ellos.- ¿No hablabas de venir a Valdivia?

\- No, hueón, hablo de nuestro pololeo.

\- Ah, eso.

Martín no está seguro de qué esperaba o de por qué le revuelve el estómago escuchar las palabras de Manuel, o quizá sí, quizá esperaba hablar del beso que se dieron en navidad, incluso si no está seguro de qué pretendía con eso en realidad. Simplemente había parecido lo correcto en ese momento, y mientras Manuel le correspondía, Martín había estado seguro de que era lo correcto.

 Al menos así había sido hace unos días.

\- ¿Qué…, Qué les vamos a decir a los demás?

\- No sé, solo que tú me pateaste. Diles que te aburriste. Que ya no es lo mismo. Qué se yo, Martín. –Manuel se encoge de hombros a su lado, mirándolo con una media sonrisa que no se corresponde con su mirada- Diles que es _privado_.

Martín sonríe con él cuando lo escucha, no puede evitarlo, incluso Manuel parece irónicamente divertido con su propia broma.

\- Oye, no es gracioso. –se queja Martín, medio riéndose sin saber por qué,  y cuando Manuel lo mira, la sonrisa irónica de su rostro simplemente se vuelve más amplia.

Más ridícula que su situación.

\- No, no lo es. –dice el moreno, riéndose bajito.

Martín no sabe qué los lleva a reírse así, pero lo hacen de todas formas, y cuando se despiden, le da un último beso a Manuel. Es rápido, apenas un toque, porque quiere decir que terminaron por teléfono, por e-mail, por cualquier otro medio.

Martín cree que si de verdad fueran una pareja, y si de verdad tuviera que terminar con Manuel, no lo haría frente a frente en un aeropuerto lleno de gente. Nunca lo haría así.

Cuando le dice eso, Manuel solo se encoge de hombros, dándole la razón.

 

VII.

Ese año nuevo es uno de los más miserables en la vida de Manuel después de haberse ido de la casa de su madre. Lo cual es mucho decir. De hecho, casi está arrepentido de haberse regresado antes de tiempo.

 

Esa noche, cena arroz blanco, y un paquete de verduras congeladas.

A las diez ya está acostado con los audífonos puestos y una canción instrumental sonando en su celular.

 

VIII.

Martín actualiza la información de _Facebook_ la segunda semana después de haber vuelto a Santiago, pero aun así llegan las preguntas y los comentarios de sus amigos en común. Lógicamente supone que era inevitable luego de una mentira de tres años, pero eso no evita que haga una mueca cuando ve aparecer el nombre de Victoria en su _inbox_.

Arbitrariamente prefiere responderle antes a Daniel. Su primo siempre ha sido el menos intruso de sus familiares y el menos cercano a Manuel también así que es una apuesta segura cuando le confirma que sí, de verdad terminó, que sí, que está bien, que no, no te preocupes, gracias.

No sabe en verdad si Manuel está respondiendo preguntas respecto a su ruptura en ese momento, no sabe siquiera si las está recibiendo, pero espera que así sea. Martín se imagina que Victoria lo está llamando por _Skype_ o algo así, y casi se siente mejor, a fin de cuentas, Manuel le debe al menos eso después de haberlo obligado a terminar con él de esta forma.

Quizá lo odia un poco por todo esto.

 

IX.

\- Manuel, no soy estúpida. Vi como lo mirabas en navidad, no intentes decirme que ya no te gusta. –dice Victoria, por enésima vez, y Manuel piensa seriamente en cortar, pero no se atreve, en vez de eso se pasa una mano por la cara, suspirando.-

\- Ya, ya, Victoria, sí. Tienes razón. Si me gusta. Siempre me ha gustado. Pero yo a él no le gusto…, ya no le gusto –murmura, encogiéndose de hombros aunque ella no pueda verlo a través del celular.- Así es la vida.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que habló con Martín, pero se siente como si fuese muchísimo menos, especialmente cuando tiene que lidiar con los residuos de sus mentiras. Miguel repitiéndole una y otra vez que la mejor forma de curar un corazón roto es la comida, Sebastián invitándolo a salir con él y su novio para “distraerlo” y así sucesivamente, una larga lista de gente con buenas intenciones y malas ideas.

Es la historia de su vida.

\- Manuel, ¿cómo no le vas a gustar? ¿Has hablado con él? Es patético. Es peor que cuando Alejandro lo pateó en tercero medio.

\- No, no puede ser peor.

El silencio de Victoria se siente un poco más largo de lo necesario, pero cuando finalmente vuelve a responder, es con un suspiro exasperado y un: -Bueno, no, no es peor.

Manuel sonríe para sí mismo, aunque supone que esta es una de esas pocas situaciones donde tener razón no debería ser satisfactorio. No es que Victoria tenga que saberlo, claro. Y tampoco Martín.

\- Pero Manu eso no significa que…,

\- _Sorry_ , Victoria, tengo que irme al trabajo. Hablamos otro día. Chau.

 

X. 

Durante su noviazgo, falso o no, Martín había creado una tradición navideña. No es que Manuel participara activamente de su tradición, para ser sinceros, pero Martín tampoco le había dicho en primer lugar, así que claramente su participación era algo difícil.

Martín simplemente había creado la costumbre de comprarle regalos de navidad y dárselos casualmente en enero  para no tener que escuchar a Manuel repetirle, de nuevo, que en realidad no celebraba la navidad y no tenía dinero para hacerle regalos.

No eran grandes regalos, claro, en su mayoría eran tonterías que Martín consideraba graciosas. Cosas horribles y cursis, cada una peor que la anterior. Al principio había sido una simple broma para Manuel, pero con el pasar del primer año se había vuelto rápidamente una competencia consigo mismo, intentando superar el horror del año anterior.

 El primer año había sido un calendario de fotos suyas, el segundo año había sido una novela romántica donde había insertado su nombre y el de Manuel en lugar del héroe y la heroina, el tercer año había sido un álbum de fotos sinceramente horrible, lleno de fotografías de ellos dos, todas editadas. En algunas incluso se había puesto creativo, su favorita era una donde había pegado su cara sobre un futbolista y la de Manuel sobre la cara de la modelo posando con él.

La cara de Manuel mientras veía sus obras maestras siempre había sido regalo suficiente para él.

Este año, el regalo era una pequeña agenda, aparentemente seria e inofensiva con su exterior liso y negro.

Aún la tiene sobre el escritorio cuando Sebastián va a visitarlo en Febrero, en realidad, no sabe qué hacer con ella, no es como si pudiese ir por la vida dando regalos así a alguien que no sea Manuel, y probablemente el resto de la gente no se vería ni la mitad de ofendida, ¿Cuál sería la gracia sin eso?

Según Daniel, la agenda sigue ahí, con todo el resto de sus cosas, porque Martín está en negación, pero claramente su primo no sabe toda la historia, así que Martín se reserva el derecho de ignorarlo cada vez que sugiere que está mal.

No está mal.

Simplemente está, como había estado toda su vida antes de iniciar una relación falsa con uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

 

De todas formas, antes de ese día Sebastián nunca se había metido tan directamente en sus asuntos, así que Martín ni siquiera logra estar enojado cuando entra en su pieza y lo encuentra sentado en su silla de escritorio, ojeando la agenda con las cejas enarcadas y una especie de mueca incrédula desdibujándose en su rostro.

Martín supone que está en la parte de los poemas. O quizá los dibujos, no sabe. En realidad, antes de que Manuel lo obligara a patearlo, Martín estaba ansioso por poder entregarle este regalo en particular, y es que, sinceramente, si no hubiera estado orgulloso de lo particularmente horrible que era el regalo de este año, habría estado ciego.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Por qué tienes esto todavía? –pregunta Sebastián de regreso, levantando la mirada. Martín está seguro de que debería estar avergonzado.

Probablemente lo estaría si no fuera porque no era verdad.

\- Porque gasté tiempo y dinero en hacerlo, no voy a tirarlo por la ventana nomás porque Manuel no lo quiere.

Sebastián tiene esa mirada. La misma mirada que todo el mundo le dedica últimamente. Martín sabe lo que significa porque recuerda perfectamente su primera relación, cómo terminó, y como todo el mundo le dedicó esa mirada por meses antes de convencer a Manuel.

\- Fue un rompimiento amistoso. –gruñe, arrancándole la agenda de las manos antes de que Sebastián alcance a abrir la boca.

\- Lo que tú digas, Martín.

 

XI.

Manuel está decidido a no hablar nunca más con Martín, especialmente después de haber hablado con Victoria acerca de su _crush_ , aunque supone que sí estuvieron juntos tres años no debería llamarse así.

Su decisión es firme y absoluta durante más de una semana, hasta que comienza el festival de Viña del Mar y necesita quejarse con alguien. Naturalmente, Martín es el único al que le interesa la banda de la que quiere hablar.

Encima, el desgraciado lo deja esperar por diez minutos, a pesar de que Manuel puede ver perfectamente los dos vistos azules al lado de su mensaje en la ventana de _whatsapp_. Pero lo olvida todo tan rápido aparece la respuesta, y si pasa toda la noche _texteando_ a Martín, nadie puede saberlo.

 

XII.

El primero de Marzo, Martín invita a Manuel a comer. No es una gran invitación en verdad y no importa lo que Sebastián diga, no significa nada en especial, solo que comer solo es patético, y realmente quiere ir a ese nuevo local que abrieron cerca de su departamento, además, aún son amigos.

Buenos amigos que pueden salir a comer juntos de vez en cuando.

O eso se dice durante los primeros treinta minutos de la noche, mientras se dedican a hablar de todo menos lo que pasó en Valdivia. Después del postre, Martín está dispuesto a admitir extraña a Manuel incluso estando sentado frente a él.

No es lo mismo así.

No hay ningún interruptor encendido o apagado, y el moreno parece pensar y re-pensar todos sus comentarios irónicos antes de dejarlos salir.

No es suficiente.

 

XIII.

Quedarse a dormir en el departamento de Martín era una ocurrencia común durante su noviazgo falso. Más de alguna vez, Manuel y Martín irían a algún pub a tomar juntos, o a una película demasiado tarde, y simplemente tomarían un taxi para llegar al departamento de dos ambientes de Martín. Ahí tenía ropa, toalla, cepillo de dientes, incluso zapatos y libros que jamás fue a buscar después de haber terminado.

No al menos hasta la siguiente vez que fue a dormir, esta vez como amigos, durante una tarde lluviosa de Junio. No es exáctamente planeado, simplemente pasa, en un momento están saliendo del cine, Martín hablando emocionado sobre la película que acaban de ver, y al otro están debajo de la lluvia, empapados hasta los calzoncillos y corriendo para alcanzar la micro hacia el departamento sin hablarlo demasiado en realidad.

 

Martín se está bañando cuando Manuel encuentra la agenda. No es a propósito, ni siquiera durante su relación falsa o sus años de colegio Manuel había pensado en registrar las cosas de Martín, fuera por lo que fuera, pero cuando se deja caer en la cama, el sonido del papel doblándose lo obliga a levantarse de golpe, casi como si se hubiese quemado. Incluso intenta estirar las páginas dobladas entre sus dedos, sin demasiados resultados.

Y por supuesto, una vez comienza a mirarla, no puede parar.

\- Mierda –escucha murmurar a Martín desde la puerta unos veinte minutos después, y Manuel jura que es la primera vez que lo ha visto avergonzado de sus regalos. Es un buen cambio en realidad.- ¿Dónde la encontraste?

\- Estaba encima de la cama, hueón, no fue tan difícil… ¿Tu mismo escribiste la poesía?

\- Tu sabes que no. Encontré poemas de adolescentes en internet. Revisé hartos _fotolog_ para elegir los mejores y les cambié algunas palabras. –Martín se ve aún más avergonzado cuando dice eso, e incluso le extiende la mano, mirando a Manuel con tanta seriedad que parece fuera de lugar.- Dámela.

Antes de saber qué está pasando, Manuel está riéndose tan alto que se pregunta si van a recibir quejas de los vecinos en los próximos diez minutos.

\- Ni cagando, es mía.

 

XIV. 

Victoria, Sebastián, Luciano, y Miguel salen con ellos a celebrar cuando Manuel por fin entrega su tesis en Julio. Y no es que a Martín le moleste la compañía, es bueno ver a sus amigos de nuevo, especialmente ahora que está terminando el internado y apenas tiene tiempo para conversar con ellos por chat; pero aún así se encuentra a si mismo deseando que estuvieran solos.

En público, Manuel no es lo mismo, es más agresivo, mucho más amargo que cuando están solos, y Martín extraña escucharlo hablar del pasado, que es uno de los temas favoritos del moreno, aparentemente. Es difícil ignorar que el Manuel que él conoce es distinto al Manuel que conocen sus amigos, especialmente porque Martín conoce a ambos hoy en día.

O más bien, tiene acceso a un lado distinto, al lado que consiguió conectar con él luego de tres años de relación fingida.

Pero relación a fin de cuentas.

Mientras escucha hablar a sus amigos, y ve a Manuel peleando con Miguel, Martín hace un puente de mondadientes entre su vaso y el de Manuel, imaginándolo entre sus cabezas, y prácticamente no nota la mirada de Sebastián y Victoria mientras lo hace.

Aunque ellos hacen su mejor esfuerzo por obligarlo a notar cosas hoy en día.

Por ejemplo, ahora nota que Manuel si le hace regalos, no son graciosos, como los suyos (Martín sinceramente duda que alguien pueda llegar a su nivel de comedia), pero tampoco son vistosos, o siquiera notorios. Manuel regala cosas útiles. Le regala una espátula nueva después de que Martín arruina la suya sin querer, y le compra un set de vasos nuevos cuando se rompe el cuarto vaso del set de seis que Martín compró al mudarse hace años.

Manuel no dice que son regalos, pero lo son, según Victoria y Sebastián.

Victoria le hace ver que casi todos sus días libres los pasa con Manuel, y que cuando el moreno no está disponible, se aburre. No es que no tenga otros amigos, tiene muchísimos otros amigos, simplemente no tiene el humor para pasar tanto tiempo con ellos. Manuel al menos puede estar sin estar, se sienta en su cama y lee en silencio durante horas, hasta que llega la hora de cenar y se ofrece a llamar a la comida china.

Sebastián lo hace notar que Manuel siempre responde sus mensajes. No suena como la gran cosa pero Martín no está seguro de poder decir eso de sí mismo. Al menos no  hasta que se lo hacen notar. Después de eso, Manuel hace un par de comentarios sobre lo mucho que está usando el chat últimamente, y él solo se encoge de hombros, hablando de haber aprendido tarde a usar todas las aplicaciones de su celular.

Martín también nota (¡Por su propia cuenta!) que por mucho que Manuel dice odiar sus regalos, aún los tiene guardados, y ese descubrimiento va demasiado lejos para él, si es sincero.

Lo hace sentir incómodo. Exageradamente incómodo, y  algo feliz.

 

XV.

Dos semanas antes de su cumpleaños, Martín le pide que vuelvan a pololear. Se lo pide en el mismo café que la primera vez, aunque técnicamente ya no es el mismo, no ahora que Starbucks lo compró. De todas formas Manuel puede apreciar la ironía de la situación.

Es adecuado, que esas cosas pasen en esos lugares.

 

\- Pero nunca estuvimos pololeando, Martín –comenta Manuel, sinceramente confundido. Martín simplemente se encoge de hombros, sonriéndole amplio antes de volver a concentrar su atención en revolver su frapuccino.

\- Si, bueno, esos son detalles. Técnicamente si pololeamos, solo que sin sexo. –dice, moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo en lo que, Manuel supone, es un gesto sugestivo.

Muy a su pesar se le escapa una media sonrisa viéndolo así.

\- ¿Y qué te hace creer que estoy dispuesto? Digo, si lo que dices es válido, técnicamente te pedí que me patearas, ¿recuerdas?

\- Si, Manuel, pero eso es lo que tu haces. Te dedicás a hacer que todo sea complicado. –responde Martín, apoyando toda la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. A Manuel le parece verla inclinándose hacia atrás apenas.- Y yo, hago que lo que tú complicas se vuelva simple, ¿entiendes? Además, soy un excelente novio.

 

La vergüenza es demasiado grande como para dejarlo reírse de Martín, en vez de eso Manuel se encuentra a si mismo soltando un aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando, y mirando, incrédulo como la mano de Martín se pone sobre la suya en la mesa, escondiendo apenas la punta de sus dedos.

Cierta parte de él extraña la primera propuesta de Martín, la versión que no lo hacía querer esconderse debajo de las mesas.

\- Manuel, estuvimos juntos tres años.

\- Si sé, oh, si quiero pololear contigo.

La risa de Martín aún le inunda los oídos cuando se están besando, y Manuel decide que no le importa si Martín quiere reírse todo el día en realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé un bingo con la Cecilia.  
> Mil años después terminé la primera entrada


End file.
